Orca (.hack)
Orca (オルカ) of the Azure Sea, one of the Descendants of Fianna, is a super popular BladeMaster that was famed for destroying the the One Sin along with Balmung. Online Appearence Orca is a burly and battlescarred warrior. He wears little armor, with the exception of a harness, boots, and his pants. His wavesign is green, and covers almost all of his upper body, including his face. Personality Orca is a very friendly person online, his warmth and approachable personality have won him many friends in The World. Despite being one of the most famous players in the game, he still takes the time to help show newbies how the game works. Offline Basic Info In the real world, Orca is a 14 year old Junior High school student named Yasuhiko. A close friend of Kite in reality, he was the one responsible for convincing him to start playing The World. History .hack//AI Buster thumb|200px|Orca in AI Buster Orca first appears in AI Buster, as a participant in the monster invasion of Mac Anu. He helps to rally people to the defense of the town, and later watches as Albireo defeats the invasion's boss monster. Impressed by Albireo's skill, Orca follows the Long Arm to his house with his partner Balmung. Orca invites Albireo to form a party with Balmung and himself in order to try the supposedly unbeatable event The One Sin. Albireo politely refuses, and Orca and Balmung later go on to clear the event as a duo. For their efforts, Orca recieves the wings, but gives it to Balmung instead. Also the web poet Hokuto (working under her alias W.B. Yeats) gives them the titles "The Descendants of Fianna". Individually Orca is given the title "Orca of the Azure Sea" while his partner Balmung takes the title "Balmung of the Azure Sky". .hack//SIGN During the main events of SIGN, Orca is only refered to in passing. Subaru mentions that he, along with Balmung are busy investigating reports of unkillable monsters, but he never actually appears on-screen. .hack//Games Although he is the first character to give Kite his Member Address. Orca gets data drained by Skeith soon afterwards and falls into a coma. Because of this he is unusable until the fourth game, when he is revived by Aura to fight Corbenik, the final phase. thumb|Orca as seen in Unison .hack//Unison In Unison, Orca, along with Kite and Balmung go on a Data Bug hunt. After finding no traces of them, they travel to Net Slum, where they join a party hosted by Helba. .hack//GIFT At the beginning of GIFT Orca PKs Bear. But since their avatars are so similar everybody believes that he was the one PKed instead. Disguised as Bear he meets with BT who he has an "adult conversation" with. Eventually Bear catches up to him at Helba's hot springs and the two begin to fight. The fight tires them out so they decide to call a truce and relax in the springs. There Orca confesses that he took Bear's place because he was jealous of his role as a major character. All he'd done during the series was sleep, and he wanted to actually be a part of the plot for once. After hearing this, Bear decides to forgive him. Trivia Orca's Mission Areas *Infection: **'Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field': Orca gives Kite a tutorial. category: BladeMasters category: AI Buster Characters category: Game Characters category: GIFT Characters category: Coma Victims category: Another Birth Characters